I remember
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: It has been three years since Elliot put in his papers, during which time, Olivia had tried repeatedly to contact him but to no avail. NOW, she has news on him... news that will change everything she ever thought she knew. Where has he been for three years? And why are the people closest to Olivia, the ones to betray her?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi all. I came up with this idea when reading an old review from ZOE, unfortunately I can't thank her because she only logged on as a guest, so if you are ZOE and you recently read my story OLD PARTNER and you said that nothing Dick Wolf can do will repair the damage done to their relationship, then PM me and I'll say thank you again. **_

_**This is set three years after Elliot put in his papers. **_

Olivia Benson had spent the last three years trying to figure out who she was without Elliot Stabler. He had left her without a word of warning and without any kind of farewell. It had been a hard road and a difficult healing process but she could honesty say that she had survived it. Olivia had not stopped working, she had forced herself to eat, following the days of his absence, until everything she did became easier. Robotic. Auto-pilot.

It took everything she had to move on. Olivia was doing better. She was a survivor.

But all that changed when Munch called her up with six simple words.

"I know what happened to Elliot."

Olivia's heart started thumping out of tune.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Elliot hasn't been ignoring you, Liv. He doesn't know who the hell he is."

Olivia dropped the phone and let out a gasp as she collapsed to the floor, her knees having give out from underneath her.

… … …

Olivia got the details from Munch, and after finding out that Cragen had known all along, she went straight to his office to confront him. She didn't bother knocking. She waltzed into the room and slammed the door closed behind her, determined to show him how angry she was.

Olivia was trembling. How could he claim to care about her, and have kept this from her for three whole years? He had seen the way she was, he had seen her struggle in his absence, he had put her with Nick in attempt to get her to function without Elliot. All this time… he had known the truth and hadn't bothered to tell her.

"Liv, what…?" he didn't finish his sentence. Cragen could see by the look on her face that she knew, and he didn't bother trying to pretend otherwise.

"I don't know what to say to you," she said angrily.

"It's not that simple, Liv. I didn't have a choice."

"You _always_ have a choice. This effected me… this made me… I can't even…" she couldn't form a full coherent sentence as she tried to understand why he would do something like this, and all she could do was shake her head at him and tremble with rage.

"Sit down," he gestured to an empty chair. "Let me explain."

Olivia didn't move. "You knew ALL this time. You _knew_."

He nodded.

"Please, let me just-"

"Shut up!" she snapped.

Cragen closed his mouth. He knew what was coming, and he knew that he deserved it. He knew her rage was warranted, but he also knew that he couldn't have done things any differently even if he had the power to do it over. If he had told her, he would have lost his job and he wouldn't have been able to watch over her the way he did.

"How could you do that to me?" she asked.

He looked her in the eye. "Because I didn't have a choice. Kathy gave me orders, and my hands were tied. If I told you, Liv, I would have lost my job. I would have been unable to-"

"I would have told _you_," she stated.

Cragen nodded.

"No matter what it cost me… I would have told _you_."

"I know. I hated myself for it, Liv, I really did. But Kathy threatened to sue me if I told you. She didn't want you to know. I was under strict orders. There's nothing you could have done for him. He doesn't remember anything."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "You've seen him?!" she accused.

"Yes."

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Liv, I can't-"

"WHERE?!"

He lowered his eyes to the floor and remained mute.

Damn him. Olivia was a detective. She'd find out herself if she had to.

She left the office and slammed the door closed so hard that the glass shattered, causing every pair of eyes to watch after her as she stalked out of the precinct.

Damn them all, too.

**CLIFF-HANGER!**

**Wanna read some more? ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Y'havetoask (guest), I can't believe how much we are on the same page. I had already written the second chapter by the time I read your review. So… enjoy your own imagination, I hope it's what you had in mind. As for everyone else, thanks immensely for the reviews. I'm amazed by the response to the first chapter and I'm SOOOOO grateful. So this is for all of you.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. :-)**

Olivia didn't know how she was going to deal with her boss after this, but for now all she needed was to get to Elliot Stabler. She needed to see for herself that he was okay. Munch offered to ride with her, but she declined. This was something she wanted, no, _needed_ to do herself.

It took her five hours to drive to the nursing home he was stationed at. In some small town in the middle of nowhere, between New York and Virginia Beach. It took all her strength to walk across the grass towards the office to ask for assistance. It had taken her almost a day to track him down, with no help from anyone except Munch. Kathy had him under another name.

Before she reached the building, she saw _him_.

She would never forget what he looked like, if she lived to be a thousand and never saw him again, she would never forget his face. It was etched in her brain so clearly that even if she wanted to, she could never erase it.

As if he felt her presence, he turned his head and their eyes locked.

It was him. It was Elliot Stabler.

He had lost half his weight, as he sat in a wheelchair so fragile and so broken. His head was completely shaved, but those ice-blue eyes saw her. Her legs seemed to somehow cooperate, though she wasn't sure how. She put one foot in front of the other, until she reached him.

As he always had, those piercing eyes seemed to peer into her soul.

Finally, Olivia noticed Kathy standing beside him.

"Hello, Olivia." She sounded nervous.

"Kathy." Olivia's response was cool. If it wasn't for this woman keeping secrets, Olivia never would have had to live without her partner. Kathy had no right keeping this from her, and she was peeved about it.

Olivia looked back to Elliot. "Hi, El."

"Do I know you?" he asked, his eyes searching her face as if he was trying to place her in some memory.

Olivia squatted on her knees, so that when she looked at him, she was on his eye level. Her heart was thumping out of sync as she looked at him. He was different, she could see that, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw the same man she'd known for more than a decade. What had happened to him that had prevented her from seeing him for the last three years?

"Yes," she answered.

He looked deep in her eyes. "I can't… I feel like I…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Olivia, can I have a word?" Kathy asked.

"No," she replied.

Kathy grabbed hold of Olivia's coat and pulled her up.

Olivia whirled around. "You don't want to do that?!" she warned.

"A word. Now."

Olivia took a deep breath and turned to Elliot. "I'll be right back."

The two women walked until they were well out of earshot from Elliot.

Kathy spoke first. "I know you're mad. I get that. But he's _my_ husband. He's mine, Liv. He's _not_ yours. He was never yours."

Olivia swallowed.

"I needed some space away from you. I needed Elliot to have space away from you. It was my choice, and I picked what was best for _my_ family. Elliot left work for me… because he wanted to work on our marriage. Do you understand that?"

Olivia had never gotten that impression. As far as she knew, the guilt from shooting a kid, had taken its toll on him. it had nothing to do with his marriage. Had she been misinformed? "When did this happen? And how?"

Kathy pondered over the answer. "The night he put his papers in. We'd talked about it all night and we both decided that it was better for our family and our marriage that he quit. He drove there and put in his papers and… on the way home, he lost control and… he crashed the car. It was a miracle he survived. His legs are paralysed. He hit his head. He doesn't remember anything."

"And you couldn't tell me that?" Olivia asked bluntly.

"What difference does it make?" Kathy snapped. "He doesn't remember anyone. He doesn't remember his own children."

"So, then why keep it from me? I think the real problem here is that you were afraid he'd remember _me_!" Olivia knew that she was being harsh, but she was livid. The last three years had been hell and it didn't have to be.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Do you really think that's what Elliot wanted? To cut me out of his life. We're partners, Kathy."

"You were. Now you're not."

"You told Cragen NOT to tell me. You threatened to sue him, if…" Olivia fingered the chain around her neck, and then she remembered. "What about the Semper necklace?" she asked, confused. If he didn't remember how was it possible that…? "He sent it to me."

It took a long time for Kathy to reply.

"I sent it," Kathy admitted.

Olivia scoffed. "You wanted me to believe that was him saying goodbye?"

"No. That wasn't it," she said. Olivia wasn't convinced. "I think you deserved to have it. It didn't mean much to me but I knew it would mean something to you. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I didn't want to have to see you at the home all the time, and I knew you'd come. I really believed that if anyone was going to make him remember, it was you. And I wanted it to be _me_. Elliot and I had a history too. I wanted our love, our children to be something he remembered and that would bring him back to me. I was afraid… and I'm sorry."

Nothing Kathy said would make up for the years she hadn't been there for Elliot, but she could see why Kathy would scoop to such a low point. She understood. "It's alright," Olivia nodded. "I get it."

Kathy nodded.

"I'm going to go to Elliot now, and I'm going to bring him back to us. I'm sorry if that upsets you. But I'm doing what's best for _him_ and not what's best for myself."

Kathy turned her gaze, her silence, answer enough.

**Will Elliot remember her? Can Olivia make him remember? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm floored by the response to this story. THANKS everyone, you've been great. =-)**

Olivia took some time off work and she stayed in a hotel nearby the home that Elliot was in.

She'd been there for three weeks, visiting every day, spending most of the day, sitting beside him or wheeling his chair outside in the fresh air and sunshine. Olivia talked about what kind of friends they'd been to each other, how close they were once, and how they used to fight like cats and dogs. He listened attentively, trying to stir a memory in his mind.

Finally, he said something she wanted to hear.

"I remember you," he stated matter-of-factly.

Her heart shifted to overdrive. She'd been wheeling his chair and she suddenly stopped, turning herself around so that they were face to face. "You do?"

"You and me… we… we're married. I remember. You're my wife."

Olivia held back the tears that threatened to spill. Somewhere, in his unsure brain, was Kathy and she had been mistaken for her. "No, I… we were never married. Just partners. It's all we've ever been."

"No. It's you," he insisted with a frown. "I see it so clearly in my head. You were wearing this white blouse and it had all these holes around this area," he said, making a V neck with his fingers. It had a bow on it. Your hair was shorter, like… just past your shoulders and it was straighter. You had this white stone necklace…"

Olivia's heart started thumping erratically in her chest. It was true. She did have a blouse like that and she had the necklace that he was describing. And they had been playing a married couple. Olivia remembered what she'd worn when they'd played pretend, going undercover to catch a perp. She remembered it well, because she had wanted it to be real. But she hadn't known that it had been important enough to him, that it had made a memory, where no other event had.

"I swear…" he insisted.

"You were a cop," she smiled, bittersweet. "It was an undercover operation. We were just trying to catch a perp, El. It wasn't real. You were married to someone else… you _are_ married to someone else."

"Kathy," he said.

"You remember?"

"No. She told me. I don't know who she is. I don't remember her."

Olivia wanted to smile, but she felt guilty. What kind of person was she to smile just because he didn't remember his wife? Even Kathy didn't deserve that, did she?

"I think I should go," She said quietly. "I don't want to make things any harder for you." _Or for me_, she thought silently.

He shook his head. "Please don't go. I don't want you to go. I remembered something for the first time in three years and I don't want to lose that again. _Please_."

Olivia nodded and gently took his hand. "Okay. I'll stay for a while."

**Now, where does it go from here? **

**Reviews are wonderful presents. If you feel like giving them… :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologise for my short chapters, sourthenNOTcountry commented about it. I'm sorry but my attention span SUCKS. On the Brightside, I upload faster. :-)**

"Dad?" Kathleen said, throwing her arms around his neck.

Elliot pulled away. "I don't… I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

Olivia knew that this was frustrating and her heart went out to his children, who's memory was forgotten. He had loved his children immensely, and he would have done anything for them. Olivia didn't know why she was the one that he remembered, and his own children, his own flesh and blood, were not.

Olivia knelt down on the grass and took his hand. "Elliot… this is your daughter. Kathleen."

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Is she ours?"

Olivia smiled. Elliot was convinced that she was lying to him, and that she was in fact his wife, despite how many times she told him they had been undercover. "No, El. She's Kathy's daughter."

Kathleen looked at her father's partner. "How come he remembers you?" she asked. Her words were not just sad, but bitter. "You show up out of the blue after three years, refusing to come before and he suddenly remembers you? It's not fair, we come ALL the time and he doesn't remember any of _us_."

Olivia frowned. She excused herself, not wanting to talk to the kids in front of Elliot and gathered the children away from their father. "Your mother didn't tell me," Olivia told them.

"Told you what?" Maureen asked, standing beside Kathleen and Eli.

"That he was here. I didn't know about his accident until three weeks ago. Kathy never told me. I would have come in a heartbeat. You have to believe that. Your father is very important to me."

"I knew it," Eli yelled. He looked at Olivia. "Mum told us that you didn't want to come. We kept asking when you were gonna visit and she said that you didn't want to see dad. I knew you'd make him remember."

Kathleen looked down at her feet. "Mum was always jealous of you, Olivia. Dad always cared about you and worried about you, and mum hated that. I should have just listened to my gut. I knew you wouldn't abandon dad if you knew. I'm sorry… we're sorry. We're glad you came."

Olivia put her arms around Kathleen and hugged her. "Thank you, Kathleen. I'm glad I came too."

…

Olivia understood why Kathy had done what she did. In her line of work, Olivia had seen just how much damage jealousy could do. But what she had done to her own children was not right. It didn't have to be so horrible. Olivia didn't have to spend the last three years, wondering why Elliot had changed his number and dropped off the face of the earth.

The nights she had spent wide awake, wondering why he'd suddenly cut her off altogether. Olivia would have understood why he wanted to leave, she'd try to convince him that he was crazy and that it wasn't his fault, but if he decided to walk out, she'd understand and she'd support that decision.

Olivia would have bet her life on it, that Kathy had cut off his phone after the accident, to prevent Olivia from contacting him.

Her phone vibrated on the bedside table of her motel room.

Munch's picture flashed across the screen.

"Hello. Munch?"

"Hey, how you holding up?"

Olivia smiled. It was just like him to care about her wellbeing. "I'm doing okay. It's a slow process. Elliot remembers very little and what he does remember, he has gotten very confused. How are things at the precinct?"

"Hard. We miss you. We're a man down and we didn't realize just how much we depend on you. How much longer are you going to be?"

"I miss you guys too. But I have to stay with Elliot. He needs me and I am not going anywhere until-"

"It's okay. I knew you'd say that. We'll deal. Cragen keeps asking about you," Munch said cautiously.

Olivia clenched her jaw. "Tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine."

"He had his reasons."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Liv…"

"I don't want to talk about it. I have to go."

"Okay, well… just look after yourself, okay? And tell Elliot we all said hi."

"I'll do that."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and rested her head on the pillow.

**Thanks for reading guys… enjoy your day… review if you have something to say (good or bad)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This will be my LAST chapter. However, it will be a little longer (okay a lot longer) than the previous ones, for those of you who hate short chapters. I hope you enjoy the ending. You all deserve it, for sticking this out. **

**Enjoy!**

"Munch and Finn send their regards," Olivia said, the following day over breakfast. She had brought Elliot and his children some food from his favourite restaurant. Kathy had stayed away, thank goodness. Not even her own children wanted her around.

"Munch…" he repeated. "I know that name."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah… search that beautiful brain of yours. His memory is in there somewhere."

He frowned, trying desperately to remember.

"Don't force it," she urged. "It'll come."

Olivia was convinced that he would remember, given enough time. All the doctors had told her it was only temporary. He would never regain the use of his legs, but his loss of his memories was not permanent. Every day, she sat with him, telling him stories that he had once related to her during their stake-outs. So far, he didn't remember anything except for a sham marriage. But at least there was a beginning.

"This is so frustrating," he groaned. "I know I know that name. I just can't…"

Olivia lay a gentle hand on his arm. "It'll come. Give it some more time."

"Time is all I've had for three years!"

"And you've remembered things."

"You said they're not real," he snapped.

"The memory was real. It happened, just not the way you think it did."

Olivia remained patient with him. He needed her support, not her judgment.

Elliot's family, excluding Kathy, silently ate breakfast together. All of them hoping that any day, he would remember something else. His children were in his memory, Olivia knew that for a fact, and when he did remember he'd be shattered that it took so long. His children had always been the most important thing in his life.

Elliot reached out his hand and threaded it through Olivia's. she smiled at him.

Looks passed between his children.

… … …

Olivia heard a tap on the motel door and got up to answer it. She hadn't been expecting anyone, but the kids and Kathy knew where she was staying, just in case something new developed with Elliot when she was away from him.

On the other side of the door, was Cragen.

"I _don't_ want to talk to you," she said, attempting to close the door.

The door hit the side of Cragen's boot. He was too quick. He knew her well.

Cragen pushed the door and stepped inside the motel room. "I drove all this way. the least you could do is let me say what I came here to say."

Olivia folded her arms. He wasn't going to leave until he got to say his peace. "Go on…"

"I kept this from you and I hated myself for it. I _did_. But I honestly thought I was doing the right thing by you. I thought I was protecting you from being hurt any more than you already were."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I wasn't hurt. Not until I found out what you-"

"I worried about you, Liv. I stupidly thought that if you thought he walked out on you then you'd be able to get over him. I've watched you for years, hurting because you were so deeply in love with a man who didn't even know it."

"I-"

"I am not judging you," he said, not allowing her to start a sentence. "I would never judge you for that. Your feelings for each other was what made you such a great team. You were close, and I'm not sorry that I kept you together. I just hated that you were always the one to go home alone. I knew you didn't date much because of those feelings. I understood that you do things your own way. I just wanted better for you. So when Kathy told me I had to keep it from you, I saw an opportunity for you. I saw a reason for you to get over him. I knew there would be no other way that you'd get over him, unless you got angry and hurt. Looking back, it was a stupid decision but I love you, Liv. You've been like a daughter to me and I worry about you. You've been with me for over a decade and I would do anything for you. You understand that, don't you?"

Olivia was touched, but she was still too angry to let it slide.

"I realize that you're angry and hurt. I understand that. I deserve that. But just know that my decision came from a good place. It was not vindictive or cruel… I would never do that to you, Olivia. You are very important in my life."

Olivia felt the tears sting her eyes and she blinked, allowing them to roll down her face.

Cragen

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to bring more harm than good, but I see now that's what I did and I'm so sorry. I promise to let you do this in your own way. In your time. We do miss you, and we need you back at the precinct, but I know that your priority is Elliot."

Olivia nodded.

Cragen turned to leave, his hand lingered on the door knob and he turned around to look at her. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring him to the precinct. He spent a lot of years there. It might stir some memories."

Olivia nodded. "Good idea."

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Maybe we could share a car."

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully.

"Are we okay?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged. "We will be."

He nodded and left her room.

… … …

"I have an idea," Olivia told Elliot early the next morning. Actually, it had been Cragen's idea but if Olivia had told Elliot he'd just be more confused. He didn't remember Cragen. If they were going to get back to New York around lunchtime, they'd have to leave soon.

"What idea?" he asked curiously.

"I am going to get permission and I'm going to take you for a drive."

"A drive? Where?"

"It's a surprise," she smiled. She was hoping that all this would lead to him remembering everything. Cragen had a good idea, she just hoped that it worked the way they wanted it to. This could be the answer to everyone's prayers. This could reunite Elliot with his children. His marriage to Kathy… that idea made her flinch. But she reminded herself that she was doing this for _him_, and not for her own selfish gain.

She was nothing like Kathy.

Half an hour later and they were on their way.

Cragen and Elliot were introduced and though Elliot didn't say so, he kept looking at his old Captain, as if somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew him. Olivia played eye-spy with the guys, hoping to pass the time. They made pit stops in small towns and got coffee and morning tea. The time seemed to pass quicker than expected. Elliot eventually stopped asking where she was taking him and she just enjoyed the scenery, which was new to what he'd been looking at for the last three years.

The change was good for him, and even in his disposition, he looked happier.

Finally, they pulled up in front of the precinct and Olivia looked at her friend.

"You ready?" she smiled.

He looked out the window, his eyes lingering on the sign above the building. "Is this where I worked?"

"Mm-hu," she said. "Do you want to see it?"

"Are you hoping this will make me remember?"

"I don't know. It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Elliot nodded thoughtfully. He sighed and opened the car door. He waited until Olivia came around the wheelchair and she helped him in it. Once he was settled, she let him wheel his own chair, giving him what little dignity he had left after leaving him wheelchair bound. Olivia and Cragen followed him through. He seemed to take the right corners as if it were imprinted in his mind.

Eventually, they reached the bullpen.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked, when minutes of silence had passed.

He blinked, his eyes still gazing around the room. His eyes landed on his old desk, now used by Nick Amaro. Amanda Rollins was standing in the bullpen watching patiently. They'd all been pre-warned. Munch came off the elevator and smiled when he saw them there.

"Elliot?"

He snapped his head around at the sound of his name. "Munch?"

"Yeah. Hi."

Finn appeared a moment later. "Hi, stranger. Welcome home."

Elliot's face went pale and he slumped down in his chair, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"El?" Olivia rushed to his side.

"Liv?" he smiled, when he came to. "I remember. I… I remember you. I remember everything."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

He was home.

… … …

Elliot could not put into words how grateful he was to Olivia for everything she'd come for him. She was his guardian angel. Having learnt the truth about what happened, and what his wife had done. He knew the marriage was over.

And he knew exactly where his heart was. Olivia was not a rebound from his marriage, she wasn't the reason the marriage was over, she was the reason he was home, where he truly belonged. He had apologised profusely for the pain that she must have endured. Olivia, being the kind person she was, immediately forgave him, for a fault that was not his, though he felt guilt anyway.

Elliot made plans to take Olivia out to dinner, but before that, he had to talk to his wife. His soon-to-be ex wife. Elliot wanted to wrap up odd ends before he made a commitment to Olivia, a commitment that was long overdue. A commitment he was happy to make, promising the rest of his life, however long that was.

"I don't know you anymore. I thought I did, but when push came to shove, all you really cared about was yourself. It wasn't right what you did to Liv or to the children… or me. I don't want to be with you anymore. I quit, Kathy. This is it, it's real. You and me, were done."

"I did what I did because I love you," she insisted.

"No, Olivia did what she did for love. You did what you do, for you. And don't pretend otherwise."

"You're making a mistake."

"No. I made a mistake by thinking that I could change you."

Kathy scoffed. "You think she's going to love you now, in _that_ chair."

"That's the thing, Kathy, she doesn't see a chair. She sees me."

Kathy walked away, confirming just what Elliot had said. Kathy saw a man that had changed dramatically over the years. She saw her high school sweetheart, when in fact that man was long gone.

Elliot was ready to explore the man he was now, not the man he _used_ to be.

… … …

The moment he was alone with Olivia, Elliot grabbed her and pulled her down into the chair with him. He looked into her soft brown eyes, tucked her long-ish hair behind her ears and kissed her full on the mouth, igniting a passion that had been denied for way too long.

"What was that for?" she smiled as they broke away.

"For all the times I wanted to, and never did."

Olivia bit her lip, nervously looking into his perfect ice-blue eyes. "You wanted to kiss me?"

"Every single day."

"We have a lot of making up to do," she grinned, slipping her arms around his neck.

"There's plenty of time. Liv…?"

She waited for him to go on.

"Thank you for being me home. I don't mean here… I mean-"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, El."

"I lo-"

She cut him off with a kiss that could move mountains.

… … …

"Thank you, Liv," Kathleen said. "You brought our dad back to us and we'll never forget that."

Olivia embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "Any time."

Kathleen rejoined her siblings and they all walked away, promising their father that they'd be in touch. Now that he had his memory back, he could get out of the nursing home and back to reality. He would never be an officer again, he'd never walk again, but considering what he gained, it was a small price to pay. He was okay with the sacrifices he'd have to make now. It was time for a change. He thought about becoming a motivation speaker. He'd hop from New York to Boston to L.A, and he would share his story with schools and clubs, hoping that he could change someone's life for the better.

Olivia was proud of him.

For a year he would do this, while the two of them worked on a way to make a relationship work, and at the end of that year, they'd re-evaluate the situation and make needed changes. All Olivia and Elliot knew was that they wanted to be together, whatever that would mean for their jobs. Olivia was ready to retire from work if it meant losing Elliot, and if she could have both, then more for her.

But Elliot was more important than anything else, in the last few weeks she had learnt that if nothing else.

Elliot tugged on Olivia's hand and then pulled her onto his lap, sharing the wheelchair.

Olivia giggled like a school girl.

He kissed her softly. "I love you, woman."

"I love you, too, man."

He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. Now that he had her, he had no intention of ever letting her go.

**I hope this was what you wanted. I realize some of you would wish for more (who wants to deny E/O?) but I have some others ideas for other SVU stories, so don't panic, I'll be back! **

**Please leave a review if that would be something you'd be interested in, and again thanks SO much for staying with me. I am so grateful. xox**


End file.
